With U
by caramelattea
Summary: [End] Kelanjutan cerita kerinduan Jonghyun pada Minhyun / Produce101/PD101 - Wanna One - NU'EST / 2hyun/bugimin/bugihwang/bugies
1. Part 1,5

Sudah terhitung hampir tiga bulan lebih Jonghyun tidak tinggal bersama Minhyun, dan berarti sudah hampir sebulan atau dua bulan lebih tidak bertemu dengan Minhyun.

Terakhir bertemu ya saat syuting _Wanna One GO,_ itu juga menurut Jonghyun amat sangat tidak terlalu berarti. Karena dia tidak leluasa untuk berinteraksi dengan kekasihnya itu.

Dan semenjak semakin dekatnya Wanna One debut, Minhyun menjadi benar-benar sulit untuk dihubungi. Tentu saja itu membuat Jonghyun uring-uringan, ya untungnya sih Jonghyun masih bisa mengendalikan ekspresinya, hebat sekali ya _uri nation leader_ kita ini.

Jangankan untuk menghubungi Minhyun, untuk menyebut nama Minhyun saja dia harus _extra_ hati-hati. Kekasihnya sudah seperti _You Know Who_ -nya _Harry Potter_ versi _Idol_ Korea jika kalian ingin tahu.

Dia sudah cukup sakit hati melihat komentar negatif yang sangat pedas dari para _akgaes_ tentang kekasihnya itu.

Bahkan jika kekasihnya ada di sampingnya sekarang, sudah dipastikan dia akan memeluk Minhyun dengan sangat erat, serta menutup telinga Minhyun agar tidak mendengar kata-kata tajam _akgaes_ yang sangat kurang ajar itu.

Difikiran Jonghyun hanya ada Minhyun, Minhyun, dan Minhyun. Sebenernya, tanpa diberi tahu pun kalian pasti sudah peka dengan ini kan.

Jonghyun tidak bisa membayangkan ketika Minhyun membaca komentar penuh bubuk cabai bercampur dengan merica dan lada itu.

Biasanya jika sudah seperti itu, Jonghyun lah yang akan menenangkan Minhyun, memberi kekuatan pada Minhyun, dan tentu saja memeluknya sepanjang malam, memberikan rasa aman pada Minhyun.

 _Haaah... Jadi rindu lagi kan_.- Kim Jonghyun, yang ga berhenti kangen sama Minhyun.

Matanya mengarah ke benda persegi panjang berwarna hitam di atas meja nakasnya. Dia terdiam untuk beberapa saat, memikirkan apakah ia harus mencoba menghubungi kekasihnya lagi atau tidak.

Dan opsi pertama lah yang ia pilih. Tangannya bergerak meraih ponsel pintarnya, lalu menekan _dial number 2, kalian sudah tau alasannya mengapa angka 2 kan?_.

Setelah beberapa saat mendengar suara nada sambung mendominasi, panggilan itu terputus. Tidak diangkat. Sudah dipastikan dia sedang sibuk untuk berlatih.

Ia menghela nafas berat, setelahnya mengetik beberapa kalimat sebelum ia kirimkan. Sebenarnya sih itu hanya penggalan lirik dari salah satu lagu _mantan_ adik termuda di Pledis dulu, Samuel.

 **❝혼자 라고 느낄 때엔**

 **아무 걱정 말고 내 번호를 눌러❞**

 _When you feel alone,_

 _don't worry about anything and dial my number_

 _Kode sih_ , Jonghyun mah gitu. Minta ditelfon banget sama Minhyun. Udah iyain aja, namanya juga orang lagi kangen.

Ya efek dia nelfon ga diangkat juga sih, toh itu ga sepenuhnya kode, masih _to the point_ juga kalo Jonghyun nungguin Minhyun buat nelfon dia.

Semoga aja Minhyun ga memforsir dirinya lagi, dia cuma takut Minhyunnya terlalu memaksakan diri dan akhirnya tumbang. Terkadang sifat _over profesional_ nya Minhyun itu benar-benar menyebalkan bagi Jonghyun.

Kalau kayak gitu, dulu sih Jonghyun yang repot, ya karena dia _leader_ Nuest, _dia juga selaku kekasih Minhyun_ pasti harus bertanggung jawab lah. Dan berakhir dengan Jonghyun yang mengurus Minhyun dengan mode _super_ manjanya.

Memikirkan Minhyun membuatnya sakit kepala, dia ga berhenti berfikir yang aneh-aneh tentang Minhyun. Padahal bisa aja Minhyun lagi makan enak bareng member Wanna One lainnya.

Hembusan nafas berat kembali keluar dari mulutnya. Jemarinya menyentuh-nyentuh layar ponselnya, lebih tepatnya menyentuh aplikasi pemutar musik.

Alunan musik dari ponselnya menggema di kamarnya— _lebih tepatnya kamar Minhyun_ , karena dorm sedang sepi, _Dongho baru kembali dari Jeju, sedangkan Ren dan Aron sedang keluar untuk berbelanja perlengkapan dorm yang sudah mulai menipis_ , _volume_ ponselnya yang tidak seberapa pun tetap terdengar jelas.

Lagu yang sedang di dengarkan oleh Jonghyun ini— _lagunya Samuel yang berkoloborasi dengan Chungha, With U_ , menurutnya sangat menggambarkan keadaan Jonghyun sekarang.

Meskipun sebenarnya lagu ini artinya _universal_ , tapi entah mengapa bagi Jonghyun sedikit menjerumus. Atau memang otaknya Jonghyun yang mulai mesum kembali ya.

 _There's kind of kinky things for me_.- Jonghyun, dengan otak mesumnya.

Jonghyun tersenyum tidak jelas saat mengingat memorinya bersama Minhyun terdahulu. Dimana Minhyun yang selalu berada disamping Jonghyun disaat kamera menyala maupun dibelakang layar, dan begitu sebaliknya.

Minhyun yang selalu _clingy_ pada Jonghyun, dan Jonghyun yang selalu menunjukkan sisi lainnya hanya pada Minhyun.

Lagi-lagi Jonghyun menghela nafasnya, sudah tiga kali ia kehilangan kebahagiaannya kalau kata orang tua dulu.

Memikirkan Minhyun benar-benar menguras tenaga ternyata. Ia pun membaringkan badannya di kasurnya, lalu memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk menjelajah di alam mimpi.

Kan siapa tau aja Minhyun mampir ke mimpinya. Yaudah iyain aja lagi. _Nation Leader_ mah bebas kan, dari pada di demo nanti.

* * *

 _Kelanjutan cerita dari Rindu rilis!_

 _._

 _ini aku bagi beberapa part ya!_

 _mungkin sekitar 3/4 part..._

 _bisa lebih juga sih he he_

 _._

 _and there will be rated NC 21+ scene,_

 _bcs emang akunya nganggep lagunya dedek muel ini tuh kind of shape of you feels, but not that so hard..._

 _yeah pokoknya menjerumus lah wkwkwk ini sih emang aku nya aja yg ngebet bikin ff mamah ayah nc ;((_

 _._

 _ok, see you in next chapt!_

 _Tea, Jinseob's lil baby_


	2. part 2,0

Semenjak Jonghyun terakhir menghubungi Minhyun, pria manis _nya_ sama sekali belum membalas pesannya. Jangankan mengharapkan Minhyun menelfon balik dirinya, pesan saja tidak dibalas— _bahkan tidak dibaca sama sekali._

Tak apa sih, Jonghyun kan mengerti sesibuk apa jadwal Wanna One saat ini. Bahkan ia meringis setiap melihat foto-foto terbaru Minhyun.

 _Permaisuri_ nya terlihat semakin kurus, bahkan pipinya tidak se- _fluffy_ saat terakhir mereka bertemu. Kantung matanya pun semakin terlihat. Ia tidak tega melihatnya.

 _Ugh.. aku merindukan Minyeonieku yang gembul._ —Kim Jonghyun, penyuka ' _fluffy_ ' _Minyeonie_.

Jonghyun kini tengah berada di dalam kamarnya, ah tidak, kamarnya Minhyun yang ditempati olehnya. Tangannya memegang pensil dan sebuah _notes_ yang berisikan penuh rangkaian kata-kata dan coretan disana sini. Sepertinya ia tengah menulis lirik lagu.

Matanya mengarah ke meja nakas yang berada di samping ranjang berukuran _medium_ itu, lebih tepatnya mengarah ke figura foto yang terdapat dua polaroid didalamnya.

Polaroid dengan foto dirinya bersama Minhyun pada musim semi pertama yang mereka lewati sebagai kekasih. Dibawah pohon _cherry blossom_ yang tengah bermekaran.

Senyuman terpatri di bibirnya kala mengingat memori tersebut. Lalu tangannya meraih ponselnya yang berada tepat di sebelah _notes_ yang ia taruh di meja kerjanya.

Jemarinya kembali membuka aplikasi musik, dan memutar lagu yang akhir-akhir ini selalu ada di _playlist_ nya. _Samuel ft. Chungha — With U_.

Bibirnya ikut melantunkan lagu tersebut. Meskipun ia malu untuk bernyanyi di depan banyak orang, namun ia terkadang bernyanyi untuk Minhyun, _ya itupun karena di paksa juga sih_.

Mungkin Jonghyun terlalu menghayati, ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang mengintip di pintu kamar dengan kamera ponsel menyala di tangannya.

 _Kapan lagi kan menemukan momen berharga seorang Kim Jonghyun menyanyi_. Batinnya terkikik dalam hati yang membuatnya setengah mati menahan tawanya.

 **• With U •**

Minhyun baru saja selesai membersihkan badannya. Tangannya masih mengusap-usapkan handuk di rambutnya. Tubuhnya sudah terbalut kaos berwarna putih dan celana pendek berwarna hitam.

Kakinya melangkah ke arah kasurnya, lalu membaringkan setengah badannya disana, punggungnya ia senderkan di tembok.

Tangannya mengobrak-abrik tasnya, mencari ponselnya yang baru saja ia dapatkan lagi dari manajernya. Mereka sedang diberi libur tiga hari, maka dari itu, ponsel mereka dikembalikan untuk sementara.

 _Dorm_ mereka pun lebih sepi, hampir semua member Wanna One pergi jalan-jalan bersama teman-temannya. Hanya tinggal ia, serta Daniel dan Sungwoon yang tengah bersiap untuk pergi juga.

Ia menyalakan ponselnya, sambil menunggu ponselnya menyala, ia kembali mengusak-usakan handuknya di rambutnya, agar rambutnya cepat kering.

Setelah ponselnya menyala, ia menyalakan data selulernya, dan _boom!_ ponselnya dipenuhi oleh notif yang bertumpuk-tumpuk.

Ia tersenyum saat melihat nama kekasihnya di daftar notif tersebut. Namun saat ingin membukanya, matanya terlebih dulu melihat ke notifikasi terbaru, sebuah pesan berisikan sebuah _video_.

 _Anak ini, video apa yang ia kirimkan kepadaku huh?_. Batinnya, lalu membuka notifikasi itu dan memutar _video_ yang ada di dalamnya.

Minhyum tersenyum lebar saat mulai mendengar suara khas kekasihnya yang tengah bernyanyi itu. Setelah _video_ itu berakhir, ia baru membaca _caption_ di pesan itu.

* * *

 _Lihatlah, sepertinya pangeran kura-kura mu ini sangat merindukanmu Minyeonie~ Ia bahkan bernyanyi sepanjang lagu itu berputar! Apalagi pas di bagian akhir, sangat menghayati kekekekeke~_

 _Ps: kau tidak perlu berterima kasih, aku tau aku anak baik, benarkan Minyeonie~?_

 _—Yang akan terus menjadi maknae-mu, Minki!_

* * *

Minhyun tertawa saat membacanya, lalu jari-jarinya dengan lihai mengetik beberapa rangkai kata untuk membalas pesan dari Minki.

 _Hahahaha... Terima kasih atas videonya Minki-ya! Akan ku bawakan ayam dan pizza untukmu nanti!_

Minhyun masih tersenyum, lalu ia men- _scroll down_ notifikasi _chat_ nya lagi, mencari _chat_ dari kekasihnya dan membuka chat tersebut saat ia menemukannya.

Senyumannya semakin lebar saat membaca chat terakhir yang dikirimkan oleh Jonghyun. _Hm.. telfon tidak ya?_. Batinnya.

Akhirnya ia menekan ikon hijau, melakukan panggilan ke nomor kekasihnya itu. Cukup lama ia mendengarkan nada sambung tersebut. _Apa dia sibuk ya?_ batinnya.

Baru saja ia ingin menekan ikon berwarna merah, namun suara di sambungan itu membatalkan niatnya.

" _Minyeonie?_ "

"Ah, _Nde~_ ini aku Jonghyunnie~" balasnya sambil tersenyum, walaupun ia tahu Jonghyun tidak akan bisa melihatnya tersenyum.

 _"Apa ini benar-benar kau Minyeonie?_ "

"Tentu saja ini aku, kau tidak percaya ya?"

" _Bagaimana bisa kau menelfonku? Bukankah jadwal kalian sangat padat?_ "

"Manajer sedang berbaik hati mengembalikan ponsel kami, makanya aku bisa menghubungimu Bugi- _ya_ ~"

" _Geurae? Tumben sekali_ "

Minhyun tertawa mendengar komentar dari Jonghyun yang terkesan _sarcasm_. "Hei, kamu mau tahu sesuatu?" ia kembali mengeluarkan suaranya ketika selesai tertawa.

" _Eum. Mwoji?_ "

"Aku libur untuk tiga hari kedepan"

" _Oh. Kamu libur tiga hari. Baguslah_ "

" _EH?! APA?!_ "

Setelahnya ia mendengar Jonghyun memekik kaget saat menyadari perkataannya, Minhyun hanya tertawa ketika mendengar suara ricuh di sebrang sana dan kemudian panggilan itu terputus.

Tak lama ponselnya kembali berbunyi, panggilan dari _maknae_ nya, Minki.

"Ha—"

" _YAK! BICARA APA SAJA KAMU SAMPAI MEMBUAT JONGHYUN PERGI TERBURU-BURU HAH?_!"

Minhyun menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. Demi Tuhan, telinganya sakit mendengar pekikan Minki.

"Hei, aku bahkan belum selesai memberi salam Minki!" Minhyun kembali memasang wajah batunya.

" _Ya, ya, ya, Halo juga Minyeonieku sayang~_ "

"Ew— menggelikan" Minhyun bergidik ngeri saat Minki memanggilnya dengan nada imut yang mendayu itu dan setelahnya ia hanya mendengar suara tawa meledak dari Minki.

" _Baiklah. Tapi kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku Tuan Hwang_ "

Minhyun memutar bola matanya jengah mendengar panggilan dari Minki itu. "Aku hanya memberi tahu kalau aku libur sampai tiga hari kedepan" jelasnya.

" _Ow~ Pantas saja ia kalang kabut mencari kunci mobil dan sebagainya._.."

" _Well.. have fun with him, Minyeonie~_ "

Pipi Minhyun memanas ketika mendengar ucapan Minki tersebut. _Have fun katanya? Yang benar saja! Dasar Choi sialan Minki_. Batinnya.

" _Eung_. Terima kasih, akan ku bawakan _pizza_ dan _chicken_ untukmu saat aku pulang nanti"

" _Kamu yang terbaik! Aku mencintaimu Minyeonie_!"

"Ya, ya, aku ju—" dengan itu, Minki dengan kurang ajarnya memutuskan panggilannya begitu saja. Bahkan Minhyun belum sempat membalas ucapannya. _Dasar Maknae sialan!_

Setelah panggilan itu berakhir, Minhyun mengemas barang-barangnya dan dimasukkan ke dalam tasnya. Ketika ia sudah selesai mengemasnya, Minhyun tersenyum saat mencium wangi yang sudah ia hafal sejak benerapa tahun yang lalu.

" _Well.. Hello Jonghyunie_ " Minhyun mendongak dan memandang wajah Jonghyun, tangannya mengelus-elus lengan Jonghyun yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

" _Eum. Hello Minyeonie_ " balasnya, matanya menatap tepat pada manik hitam sepekat arang milik Minhyun.

Minhyun tersenyum lembut, lalu mengecup sekilas sudut bibir Jonghyun. "Aku juga rindu" ucapnya tanpa basa-basi, bahkan tanpa Jonghyun bilang dia sangat merindukan Minhyun pun, Minhyun sudah menyadarinya.

Jonghyun membalas senyuman Minhyun. Bibirnya bertemu dengan pelipis Minhyun. "Sangat" tambahnya, tangannya pun semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada tubuh Minhyun.

"Ya, aku tahu, amat sangat tahu" balas Minhyun tanpa memudarkan senyumannya. Tangannya masih tetap menggenggam lengan Jonghyun, dan memberikan usapan-usapan lembut disana.

Jonghyun kembali mengecup Minhyun, kali ini di puncak kepalanya. Ia merenggangkan pelukannya. " _So, wanna ride with me_?" ajaknya, tangannya ia tadangkan di hadapan Minhyun

Minhyun tanpa ragu meraih dan menautkan jemari mereka yang terasa sangat pas, saling melengkapi. " _Kajja, let's escape from this drama for a while_ " balasnya masih dengan senyuman.

* * *

 _With U part 2/4 done!_

 _chapt selanjutnya bakal aku private mueheheh_

 _i kno u kno(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) hAHA!_

 _._

 _so, make sure kalian follow aku ya_

 _itu juga kalo kalian mau baca,_

 _kalau engga ya gapapa sih_

.

 _soalnya walau baca part 2_

 _terus langsung skip ke 4 juga_ _y nambung aja sih,_

 _tapi ga tau juga bakal ada part 4 atau engga nya muehhehe_

 _._

 _See ya!_

 _Tea, Jinseob's lil baby❤_


	3. part 2,5 (M)

Mobil Audi RS7 berwarna putih itu melaju membelah jalanan menuju Busan. Suasana di mobil itu hening, hanya ada suara musik dari radio yang tengah diputar, itu pun sangat pelan.

Dua penghuni mobil itu hanya diam, namun kedua tangannya terus bertautan, menikmati waktu berdua yang akan sangat jarang mereka dapatkan untuk satu setengah tahun kedepan.

"Jong.." Pria tampan namun memiliki kadar manis yang berlebih itu membuka suaranya, memanggil sosok lainnya yang tengah serius mengemudikan setir.

"Ya?" balasnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, masih terfokus pada jalanan.

"Eum... tidak jadi" ujarnya pelan sambil tersenyim kecil.

"Hm? Ada apa _Permaisuri_ Hwang?" tanyanya lembut dengan sekilas menoleh ke arah _Permaisuri_ nya.

"Aku.." ucapnya menggantung.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanyanya lagi dengan penasaran.

Pria manis itu memdekatkan kepalanya ke telinga sang dominan. Lalu membisikan sesuatu yang membuat pipinya merah padam sampai ke kuping, dan membuat sang dominan tersenyum miring.

 _"I want you, I want your touch."_

"Tanpa kamu minta sekalipun, aku memang sudah berniat untuk melakukannya, _sayang_ " Dan dengan begitu wajah kekasihnya semakin memanas.

 _Astaga, otak mesum pacarnya telah kembali._ Batinnya.

"Oh ya, dan jangan harap aku menuruti perintahmu untuk berhenti, _Tuan Putri_ " lanjutnya dengan _smirk_ andalannya.

Minhyun yang memang sudah terangsang pun membalas dengan senyuman jahilnya. "Kalau begitu, jangan berhenti, buat aku _lumpuh_ , _Kaisar_ Kim" bisiknya dengan nada yang sangat sensual bahkan

 _Demi apapun, kekasihnya terlihat sangat binal sekali, dan apapan itu tadi?! Meremas kebanggannya?! Shit akan ku pastikan kamu tidak bisa berjalan Hwang Minhyun._ Batinnya sambil menggeram tertahan saat tangan kekasihnya dengan kurang ajarnya menggoda sesuatu dibawah sana yang sudah sesak dengan meremas dan mengelusnya dari luar celananya.

"Min.." Jonghyun memanggilnya dengan suara yang sangat rendah.

" _Eung_?" Minhyun menoleh ke Jonghyun dengan tatapan yang polos.

 _Sialan. Apa-apaan tatapan itu?! Minta dipolosin sekali. Tahan Jonghyun, sebentar lagi sampai._ Batinnya menggeram lagi.

"Berhenti Min." ujarnya tajam, genggamannya di seting mengerat, menahan nafsunya yang sudah meledak.

" _Eung~? Wae~?"_ Minhyun bertanya dengan nada merajuk. Batinnya tertawa setan melihat kekasihnya tersiksa atas aksinya.

Jonghyun mengusak rambutnya kasar dengan satu tangannya. "Hwang Minhyun. Berhenti. Aku tak mau berbuat kasar padamu" ujarnya pelan namun tegas seraya meraih tangan Minhyun yang masih setia bermain dibagian selatannya.

Minhyun tertegun sebentar namun setelahnya ia tersenyum manis. "Maafkan aku, dan terima kasih sudah pengertian kepadaku" ucapnya lembut. Bibirnya mengecup pipi Jonghyun sekilas.

Jonghyun pun membalas senyuman Minhyun kala ia mencium pipinya. Tangannya kembali menggenggam tangan Minhyun dan ibu jarinya mengusap-usap lembut punggung tangannya.

* * *

" _Jonghhnn_ ~" Minhyun melenguh tertahan saat Jonghyun memgecupi dan membuat tanda kepemilikan di lehernya.

Jonghyun tersenyum miring lenguhan _submissive_ nya yang terdengar indah di telinganya.

Tak sampai situ, tangannya yang menganggur pun membuka kemeja yang dipakai Minhyun, sedangkan tangan satunya meraba perut rata Minhyun dengan gerakan sensual.

Minhyun pun dengan perlahan membuka sabuk yang dipakai Jonghyun. Lalu tangannya merayap masuk kedalam celananya, menyapa kejantanan Jonghyun yang memang sudah bangun.

Jemarinya dengan lihai memainkan benda tersebut, meremasnya, mengelusnya dengan sensual, memijatnya dengan lembut serta menggoda kepalanya dengan membuat gerakan memutar di lubang kecilnya.

Jonghyun menggeram dalam saat merasakan sentuhan Minhyun, yang sialnya sangat nikmat itu dan membuat Minhyun tersenyum puas akan aksinya, bahkan ia dengan gencar memainkan benda itu.

Bibir mereka kembali bertautan untuk kesekian kalinya. Saling mengecap rasa bibir masing-masing. Membuat suara kecapan menggema di kamar tersebut.

Tangan Jonghyun beralih ke puting Minhyun yang sebelah kanan, memainkannya dengan mencubitnya, memelintir, dan menariknya dengan lembut. Sedangkan yang satunya ia mainkan dengan mulutnya, mengecupnya, menjilatnya, menggigitnya pelan, serta mengemutnya.

Perlakuan Jonghyun tersebut membuat Minhyun melenguh kenikmatan berulang kali. Demi apapun, sentuhan Jonghyun benar-benar membuat Minhyun gila.

Ciuman Jonghyun terus menurun menuju perut rata Minhyun, membuat bercak kemerahan di seluruh permukaan kulit Minhyun.

" _Sshh~ Jonghhnn~_ " Minhyun mendesis kala Jonghyun meniup pusarnya dengan sensual. Jemarinya meremas seprei kasurnya.

" _Aanghhn~_ " Desahan Minhyun keluar ketika lidah Jonghyun dengan lihainya menyapa pusarnya, dan membuat gerakan memutar disana.

Minhyun menggesekkan bagian selatannya pada kepunyaannya Jonghyun. Ia sudah hilang akal jika Jonghyun menyentuhnya seperti ini.

Jonghyun kembali menggeram sangat dalam saat merasakan sensasi gesekkan milik mereka berdua. "Jangan menggodaku Minhyun." ujar Jonghyun memperingati kala Minhyun dengan gencar menggesekkan miliknya ke milik Jonghyun yang masih terbalut celana.

Minhyun terkekeh mendengar peringatan Jonghyun. "Tidak akan. Aku tak peduli. Aku merindukan sentuhanmu Jong- _ah_. _I need yours inside me. Now._ " seringai Minhyun mengucapkan itu dengan nada menantang di awal dan diakhiri dengan bisikan sensual di telinga Jonghyun di akhir.

Mata Jonghyun menatap tajam Minhyun, lalu mendekat ke arah telinga Minhyun. "Aku tak mau menyakitimu. Namun jangan harap aku berhenti" bisik Jonghyun dengan suara beratnya, setelahnya ia mengulum telinga Minhyun dengan sensual.

"Tak akan. Lakukan dengan lembut, dan jangan berhenti" ujar Minhyun dengan seringaiannya. Tangannya ia kalungkan di leher Jonghyun dan bibirnya mengecup tepi bibir Jonghyun sekilas.

Jonghyun tersenyum. "Baiklah _Permaisuri_ Hwang" balasnya mematuhi perkataan Minhyun, sudah seperti pelayan nafsu pribadi Minhyun.

Minhyun menanggalkan pakaiannya di hadapan Jonghyun, membiarkan kulit putih mulusnya yang sudah ternodai dengan karya bibir Jonghyun. Sedangkan Jonghyun juga sudah setengah telanjang berkat Minhyun, hanya tersisa _boxer_ saja yang menempel di tubuhnya.

Jemari Jonghyun berjalan menyusuri tubuh Minhyun, "Kamu tau? Aku benci melihat tubuhmu sekarang" ujarnya pelan. Ia masih meringis melihat tubuh Minhyun yang semakin kurus.

"Hnghh? Kenapa?" Minhyun bertanya dengan lenguhan tertahan, karena tangan Jonghyun meremas pinggang rampingnya.

Jonghyun menggeleng, lalu kembali menyatukan bibir keduanya kedalam ciuman yang penuh akan kerinduan diantara keduanya. Salah satu tangannya meraih benda milik Minhyun, lalu memainkannya, membuatnya semakin bangun dengan cairan precum yang sudah keluar.

Minhyun melebarkan kedua kakinya, menampakan lubang berwarna pink yang susah berkedut, seakan meminta untuk dimasuki saat itu juga.

" _A-angkh_ ~" Minhyun mendesah tertahan saat jari tengah Jonghyun dengan perlahan memasuki lubangnya.

Jonghyun mulai menggerakan jarinya keluar masuk lubang Minhyun yang cukup lama tidak dijamahnya. Setelah beberapa saat, ia menambah jarinya didalam sana, membuat gerakan menggunting guna melebarkan lubang menggoda milih Minhyun.

" _Sshh~ Jonghhn~_ " Minhyun kembali mendesah merasakan lubangnya dipersiapkan oleh jari Jonghyun.

Jari Jonghyun terus bergerak di dalam sana, keluar masuk, menggoda serta mempersiapkannya. " _AAAHNG! There Jonghhn~_ " pekik Minhyun saat jemari Jonghyun menyentuh prostatnya.

Jonghyun tersenyim miring saat menemukan titik tersebut. Ia pun mengeluarkan jarinya yang membuat Minhyun merengek merasakan kosong. Tangannya mengarah ke kejantanannya sendiri, mempersiapkan kepunyaannya, lalu membawanya menuju lubang Minhyun.

"Lakukan apapun, aku tahu ini akan sakit" ujar Jonghyun seraya mengusap dahi Minhyun dengan lembut.

Minhyun mengangguk, tangannya ia lingkarkan di bahu Jonghyun. " _Jonghn_!" Minhyun memekik saat merasakan sakit ketika Jonghyun mulai memasuki dirinya dengan perlahan. Kuku-kukunya mencengkram bahu Jonghyun kuat.

Mendengar pekikan memilukan dari Minhyun, ia meraih bibir Minhyun, melumatnya atas bawah bergantian. Mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Minhyun dari rasa ngilu di bagian bawahnya.

Air mata Minhyun sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya, bagian bawahnya seperti terbelah. Padahal ia sudaj sering melakukannya dengan Jonghyun, tapi kali ini terasa seperti saat pertama kali melakukannya.

Merasa Minhyun susah lebih tenang, Jonghyun kembali mendorong masuk menerobos lubang Minhyun dalam sekali hentakan tanpa memutuskan tautan bibir mereka.

" _NGH_!" Minhyun memekik kencang tertahan dalam ciuman mereka, air matanya pun sudah mengalir di unjung matanya.

Jonghyun yang mengerti hal tersebut mengecup-ngecup bibir Minhyun dengan lembut, tangannya mengusap lembut surai legam milik Minhyun yang sudab basah dengan keringat.

" _M-move_ Jong" pinta Minhyun saat ia sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaan Jonghyun didalamnya.

Jonghyun mulai bergerak mengeluarkan miliknya lalu mendorongnya masuk kembali dengan tempo yang teratur, membuat Minhyun mendesah kenikmatan setelah rasa sakitnya tergantikan.

"A _-aangh! Jjonghhn! Disana! Lagi~_!" Minhyun mendesah hebat saat Jonghyun menumbuk prostatnya, membuat Minhyun merasakan nikmat yang tak terhingga.

Mendengar perintah permaisurinya, ia pun kembali menumbukkan miliknya dititik tersebut berulang kali. " _Aaahhnng~ faster Jonggh~_ " pinta Minhyun masih dengan desahan nikmatnya. Jemarinya pun meremas seprei dengan kuat.

Jonghyun menggeram lagi saat merasakan miliknya terasa seperti diremas oleh lubang Minhyun, benar-benar nikmat. Ia pun kembali menaikkan tempo gerakannya, sesuai dengan perintah Minhyun.

" _Jonghhn.. Akh-aku hampirhh_ " racau Minhyun tak jelas saat ia merasa sudah hampir mencapai puncaknya, membuat lubangnya semakin meremas milik Jonghyun didalam sana.

Jonghyun semakin bergerak tak berturan, melenguh tertahan merasakan sesaknya lubang Minhyun yang terasa sangat nikmat.

" _J-JONG— HYUUNNH~!_ " Minhyun kembali mendesah hebat saat mencapai puncak kenikmatannya dan disusul Jonghyun beberapa hentakan selanjutnya.

Minhyun terengah-engah saat menikmati pelepasannya. "Kamu tahu, ini belum berakhir, _Permaisuri_ Hwang" ujar Jonghyun seraya mengusap poni Minhyun.

Minhyun tersenyum. "Ya aku tahu, lanjutkan _Kaisar_ Kim" balasnya tepat di bibir Jonghyun, lalu mengecup sudut bibir Jonghyun sekilas.

Jonghyun kembali tersenyum miring, lalu kembali menghentakakkan pinggulnya membuat Minhyun tersentak.

Dan mereka pun meneruskan kegiatan panas mereka sampai keduanya puas meraih kenikmatan mereka, sekaligus melepas kerinduan mereka yang teramat sangat.

* * *

 _HAAAAA IGE MWOYA?!_

 _Aduh maafkan aku, aku ga bisa bikin adegan NC soalnya, belum berpengalaman, masih amatir huhuhu_

 _So yeah, aku maklum kalau kalian kecewa karena hal ini, aku juga kok ;((_

 _._

 _and the good news is, there will be part 4! yeay!_

 _See ya!_

 _Tea, Jinseob's lil baby❤_


	4. part 3,0 (last)

Sepasang kekasih itu masih asik bergumul di dalam selimut. Tubuh polos mereka hanya tertutupi selimut yang mereka pakai. Pria yang lebih tampan tengah senderan di kepala ranjang, sedangkan dadanya dijadikan bantal oleh pria yang lebih manis.

Minhyun— _pria manis tersebut,_ masih betah melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Jonghyun dari samping. Ia menyamankan posisi kepalanya di dada Jonghyun, merasakan detak jatung kekasihnya yang berdetak tak karuan, sama seperti dirinya.

Jonghyun tersenyum melihat kelakuan kekasih manisnya itu. Tangannya ia arahkan ke surai selegam batu arang milik permaisurinya, mengusap-usap helaian rambut tersebut dengan lembut, membuat sang empunya memejamkan mata, menikmati sentuhan tangan kekasihnya.

"Jong" Minhyun mendongak menatap wajah tampan Jonghyun. Jari telunjuknya asik membuat pola abstrak di dada Jonghyun.

Jonghyun hanya berdehem membalas panggilan Minhyun, ia pun ikut menatap Minhyun yang menatapnya.

"Kata-katamu tadi... Kenapa?" tanya Minhyun dengan mematap kedua manik kelam Jonghyun yang terus berhasil menarik seluruh antensinya beberapa tahun ini.

" _Hm_? Yang mana?" Jonghyun bertanya seraya mengingat-ingat apa yang ia katakan tadi.

Minhyun menghela nafas pelan. "Perkataanmu yang _kamu benci melihat tubuhku sekarang_ Jonghyun" ujar Minhyun serius. " _Kenapa_?" ulangnya.

Jonghyun menatap Minhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan saat menyadari hal tersebut. "Apa kalian tidak makan dengan benar?" tanya Jonghyun lirih, membuat Minhyun menatapnya balik dengan tayapan bingung.

"Tubuhmu terlalu kurus _Tuan Putri_ , aku lebih menyukai tubuh berisimu" jelasnya seraya mengelus pipi Minhyun yang semakin tirus.

Minhyun memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan lembut jemari Jonghyun yang tengah mengelus pipinya. "Aku hanya berfikir jika aku kurus, aku akan terlihat semakin mempesona, ternyata tidak ya?" tanya Minhyun dengan pelan.

Jonghyun menghela nafas berat, kekasihnya ini tak sadar kah kalau dia sudah terlihat sangat mempesona dengan proporsi tubuhnya? bahkan dengan pipi chubby nya pun dia sudah terlihat sangat mempesona, untuk apa ia menurunkan berat badannya lagi?

"Tidak dimataku. Kamu tahu? Aku sedih melihat tubuh kurusmu sekarang, aku merindukan pipi Minyeonie ku yang tembam" aku Jonghyun, tangannya masih setia mengelus pipi kekasihnya yang sudah tidak berisi lagi.

"Dan kamu terlihat jauh lebih menyedihkan Minyeonie, apa jadwal kalian benar-benar menyita waktu _hm_?" lanjut Jonghyun meneliti tiap inci wajah nyaris sempurna milik Minhyun.

Minhyun mengangguk kecil, membenarkan perkataan Jonghyun. " _Eung_. Terlihat sekali ya?" tanya Minhyun, matanya mengerjab polos dua kali, membuatnya terlihat berjuta lebih menggemaskan.

Jonghyun kembali menghela nafas berat, lalu tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang secara tidak sadar begitu menggemaskan. "Istirahat yang cukup ya? Aku khawatir, kamu terlihat seperti mayat hidup dimataku" pinta Jonghyun lagi-lagi mengusap pipi Minhyun.

"Baik _Kaisar_ Kim ku tersayang~" ujar Minhyun dengan senyuman lebarnya membuat matanya menghilang ditengah lekukan bulan sabit tersebut, serta membuat wajah Minhyun terlihat seperti anak kecil, manis dan juga menggemaskan.

Jonghyun terkekeh melihat wajah bayi Minhyun. Ia pun mencubit kedua pipi Minhyun dan menariknya kanan kiri bergantian saking gemasnya. Minhyun terkikik geli melihat tawa Jonghyun yang lucu.

" _Cha_! Ayo istirahat _Tuan Putri,_ aku tahu kamu pasti sangat lelah" Jonghyun menarik tubuh Minhyun kedalam pelukannya, memberikan kehangatan ganda pada tubuh polos Minhyun didalam selimut.

" _Eung_!" Minhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher sang dominan dan menyamankan dirinya dalam dekapannya.

Jemari Jonghyun mengelus kembali helaian rambut Minhyun, mengantarkannya pada dunia mimpi. "Selamat beristirahat _Permaisuri_ Hwang" bisiknya sebelum mengecup pucuk kepala Minhyun dengan lembut.

"Selamat tidur.. _Kaisar_ Kim.." balas Minhyun dengan suara yang semakin memelan seiring dengan hilangnya kesadarannya.

Jonghyun tersenyum melihat kekasihnya sudah terlelap dengan tenang. Ia sekali lagi mencuri kecupan, kali ini di bibir ranum Minhyun. Lalu ia mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada rubuh Minhyun, dan ikut menyusulnya kedalam dunia mimpi.

* * *

"Kami pulang" seru kedua sosok itu saat memasuki flat mereka sambil membawa beberapa plastik besar.

"PIZZA DAN AYAM KUUUUUUU"

Mereka berdua menatap datar saudara mereka yang bukannya membalas salam mereka malah merebut plastik berisikan Pizza dan Ayam goreng bumbu.

"Gak tau diri" desis Minhyun saat memperhatikan Minki yang tengah memeluk posesif bungkusan Pizza dan Ayam tersebut.

"Sudahlah, kamu kayak gatau Minki aja. Lagi pula itu memang buat dia kan?" ujar Jonghyun menenangkan Minhyun yang misuh-misuh akibat kelakuan Minki. Tangannya ia arahkan menuju rambut Minhyun dan mengacaknya.

Minhyun hanya memajukam bibirnya. "Untung beli dua, dasar rakus" gumam Minhyun yang masih terdengar oleh Jonghyun yang disebelahnya.

Jonghyun hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. Setelahnya ia menyuruh yang lain berkumpul untuk makan Pizza dan Ayam bersama disertai beberapa kaleng soda.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama seharian, bercerita, bercanda dan tertawa bersama. Melepas rindu setelah beberapa bulan tidak berkumpul bersama dengan formasi lengkap, dan sebelum mereka berpisah kembali dengan Lead Vocal kesayangan mereka untuk beberapa bulan kedepan.

* * *

 **• Fin •**

* * *

 _yeay! selesai!_

 _maafkan aku jika ff ini jauh dari kata bagusㅠㅠ_

 _aku masih belajar, so yeah, maafkan aku ok?_

 _._

 _Karena ff ini udah selesai_

 _aku bakal fokus ke Whisper Wood sama Strong Heart_

 _ada pair Ayah bugi sama Mamah Minyeon kok :33_

 _See ya!_

 _Tea, Jinseob's lil baby❤_


End file.
